


Distraction - A Malum One Shot

by beingunpredictablewith5sos



Series: The 'Malum are goals af' Series [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dom Calum, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex on a piano, Smut, Teasing, it'll make sense later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingunpredictablewith5sos/pseuds/beingunpredictablewith5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After recording The Only Reason, Michael is feeling pretty down and Calum is the one who finds ways to distract him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction - A Malum One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> So today my friend sent me the picture of Michael naked in the studio (you know the one) and I just imagined Malum having sex in the studio but obviously people would be there during the day, so this is set at night after their work day is over and they are back at the hotel (and go back)
> 
> Part 1 is fluff, part 2 is fluff.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated :)

After a long day recording Michael couldn’t seem to switch off, he paced around the room and flipped aimlessly through his phone, he tried listening to music and playing video games, but nothing seemed to ware him out.

“Michael.” Calum called from his own bed as he looked at the ceiling.

“Sorry mate did I wake you?” Michael asked as he turned to face Calum from the other side of the room, his face wearing a guilty expression.

“Yes, but it’s okay, what’s the matter?” Calum questioned as he pushed himself up, by his elbows, into a sat up position. Michael sighed, running his hands through his hair before crossing his arms over his forehead in frustration. “Hey...come sit” Calum instructed, patting the free spot on the side of his bed for Michael to sit on. Once Michael sat, Calum rested his cheek on his hand in a ‘the thinker’ sort of way, looking at Michael expectantly. Michael tilted his head and shook it lightly as if you say ‘what?’. “You tell me” Calum replied aloud. Michael sighed again.

“I don’t know...Recording The Only Reason today was heavy”

“The nudity didn’t help?” Calum asked

“Calum, not the time”

“So mate I’m just tryna make you laugh”

“Well to answer your question, no it didn’t, I’m over her now but bringing that song back just made me think about what if I had tried harder to keep her around?”

“Mikey...You spent the last 6 months of your relationship fighting for her, you flew her out so much but that just made you fight more, remember what she said to you when she left you?”

“I can’t take the pressure” Michael told him, repeating what his now ex girlfriend had said to him.

“Exactly, she wasn’t ready for long distance and being in the public eye, you knew it wasn’t gonna last from the start, you said so yourself, sometimes you just have to let go, sometimes you’re holding onto something that’s not even there anymore. You guys weren’t meant to be and that’s okay... and hey if it makes you feel any better it’s not like you don’t have more options” Calum pointed out

“The perks of being bisexual and in a band” Michael said laughing

“It’s a great perk” Calum noted, laughing too.

“Downside is everyone thinks we’re dating everyone, including each other” Michael reminded him.

“Hey! I think I’d be a pretty great boyfriend thank you very much!” Calum replied acting offended

“You’re the exception”

“Mhmm I better be!” Calum insisted kissing Michael cheek playfully

“Maybe we  _should_  date you’re already all over me!” Michael teased and with that Calum pushed him off the bed and onto the floor “Rude!” Michael told him before grabbing his own pillow and hitting Calum in the face with it. Calum gasped and put his hand on his chest acting offended again. “Don’t be so dramatic” Michael told him, rolling his eyes.

“Well then!” Calum replied storming out of the room and into the bathroom, still messing around. Michael laughed rolling his eyes again then shaking his head before following Calum. Calum was washing his hands after peeing. Michael wrapped his arms around Calum from behind and rested his head on his back for a few seconds before moving his head so his chin rested on Calum’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry little miss drama queen are you done throwing a tantrum now?” Michael teased which Calum flick his fingers in Michael’s face, spraying him with water. “Oh, that’s how we’re playing are we? Fine. Bring it on!” Michael challenged, putting his hand under the water and splashing back. Calum smirked, grabbed a towel and ran it under the tap. “Oh hell no!” Michael yelled backing away, missing Calum whipping him with the towel; he wasn’t so lucky the second time, the towel whipping him in the back of knees. “Oh fuck OW!” Michael hissed before grabbing the ice bucket next to the sink and pouring the ice and the icey cold water onto to Calum’s bare back.

“SHIT THAT’S COLD!” Calum yelled jumping out the way, shivering. He lunged towards Michael but he dodged it and then pushed Calum into the shower, turning it on. “AHHH! You bitch!” Calum yelled trying to get out the shower.

“Oh no no not yet drama queen” Michael told him laughing so much he almost fell over, in his moment of weakness Calum dragged him into the shower with him, still full clothed “AHHH! You are so lucky I left my phone on your bed!” Michael yelled

“Now who’s being dramatic” Calum teased

“You’re the worst!”

“Mhmm but you still like when I kiss you” Calum reminded him pulling him into a kiss.

“Hey not fair” Michael said pulling away quickly, Calum just stood there, looking at him. “You’re such a dick” Michael told him before returning the kiss. He pulled back and pushed Calum under the shower again.

“Hey! This isn’t over!” Calum insisted, pulling Michael into a more heated kiss, biting Michael’’s bottom lip playfully, making Michael moan softly before Michael pushed him away.

“Fine you win” Michael admitted before getting out of the shower

“Of course I do” Calum replied before getting close behind Michael “You’re my bitch” He whispered before walking out the bathroom and Michael would never admit it to Calum but that turned him on.

 

They got changed both wearing their comfy sweaters with skinny jeans and converse, paired with matching beanies. “Wanna go for a walk?, I know a good place to think” Calum suggested

“Just lead the way” Michael told him and so they grabbed the things they’d need and Calum took Michael’s hand, leading them out of the hotel...

**Author's Note:**

> Writing part 2 right now should be up later and if not then tomorrow


End file.
